PDJM
by Sermina
Summary: Debout près du corps inconscient de Naruto, Sasuke se demandait comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Personne n'aurait pu prédire que les choses iraient aussi loin. Surtout pas les auteurs… Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Avis aux lecteurs : PDJM est initialement un one-shot que j'ai écrit, qu'Azerty a beaucoup aimé et dont la fin l'a frustrée. Comme elle m'a harcelée et menacée au bazooka pour une suite, j'ai fini par lui proposer d'écrire le chapitre suivant elle-même. C'est comme ça que le jeu a commencé. Azerty écrivait tous les chapitres pairs et moi les autres, et l'histoire s'est construite anarchiquement sans que nous ne nous soyons mises d'accord sur le déroulement des événements. Chaque nouveau chapitre était donc une parfaite surprise pour nous. Evidement, comme rien n'était prévu à l'avance, il y a tout au long de l'histoire quelques incohérences, que nous avons décidé de laisser. Après tout, elles font parties du jeu. A vous donc, si vous le voulez, de les trouver et de les mettre en avant !

La fic est d'ores et déjà terminée, nous publierons deux chapitres par semaine et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

L'aurore se levait à peine. Quelques rayons matinaux de l'astre solaire jouaient avec les rideaux transparents de la chambre alors que la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un doux souffle qui s'amusait à soulever les cheveux d'or d'un jeune homme couché sur le lit. Une brise un peu plus forte fit frissonner un instant le blond allongé les bras derrière la tête dont les pupilles azurs scrutaient avec attention le plafond blanc de l'hôpital. Un oiseau se posa un instant sur le rebord de la fenêtre du deuxième étage, jetant un regard à l'intérieur de la pièce avant de repartir aussi vite dans un piaillement. Le silence dans la pièce était maître, seul le soupir désespéré du jeune homme venait par moment le troubler. Ses deux saphirs se tournèrent alors pour se perdre vers l'extérieur dans un énième soupir agacé.

La phrase résonnait encore en lui comme une absurdité.

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Il est marrant lui, tiens. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de me demander ça ? »

Sa tête vint se reposer face au plafond alors que ses deux paupières se refermaient afin de mieux se remémorer les derniers évènements.

**Flash back**

_L'équipe 7 avait été convoquée en milieu d'après midi au bureau de l'Hokage. Après de brèves salutations et un énorme coup de poing envoyé sur Naruto pour son manque de politesse, Tsunade énonça le plus calmement possible :_

_- J'ai pour vous une mission de rang B. Une patrouille d'une demi-douzaine de ninjas d'Oto a été repérée sur nos terres. Votre mission consiste à récupérer les informations concernant les raisons de leur venue en pays hostile. _

_Sans rien ajouter de plus et après que Naruto se soit désencastré du mur où la violente de service l'avait envoyé à leur arrivée, ils sortirent du bureau de l'Hokage._

_- Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure devant la porte est, annonça Kakashi avant de disparaître._

_Une heure plus tard, le groupe partait en direction du pays du son._

_Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où ils établirent leur camp pour la nuit, prenant les tours de garde à tour de rôle sans qu'aucun événement ne soit à relever. Quelques heures de marche plus tard, Kakashi s'arrêta. Les trois jeunes, derrière lui, suivirent son mouvement. Perchée à la cime d'un conifère, l'équipe 7 surplombait une petite prairie où se reposaient tranquillement six ninjas._

_Le premier, assis contre un arbre, commença :_

_- Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais si nous voulons arriver à l'endroit prévu à l'heure, il faudrait quand même re partir._

_- Hum, .inq .inutes, grommela un autre homme couché à un mètre de lui._

_- En japonais compréhensible, espèce de feignant, lui reprocha une jeune fille occupée à faire divers mouvements de __Taijutsu__ au centre de la clairière._

_- Cinq minutes, répéta l'homme couché en soupirant._

_- Pff, d'ailleurs à rester immobile, on risque de se faire repérer, remarqua un autre homme debout appuyé contre un arbre._

_- Surtout que l'on est en pays ennemi ! Je ne donne pas cher de notre peau si le chef apprend que nous avons traîné en route, ajouta un homme d'âge mur aiguisant sa lame._

_Le dernier ninja positionné un peu à l'écart des autres, releva son chapeau et observa un à un chaque membre de l'équipe._

_Kakashi chuchota alors pour ses trois élèves :_

_- Sakura, tu t'occupes de la jeune femme, Sasuke tu prendras ces deux hommes, dit-il en désignant les deux premières personnes à avoir parlé. Naruto, toi tu t'occupes de ces deux autres et moi je me charge de l'homme au chapeau, « qui, d'après son chakra est nettement supérieur aux autres » rajouta-t-il mentalement._

_- C'est pour bientôt, annonça l'homme à l'écart._

_Tous les ninjas d'Oto stoppèrent leurs gestes un instant avant de les reprendre._

_- Combien de temps ? demanda la jeune femme._

_- MAINTENANT, hurla-t-il au moment où l'équipe 7 sauta au centre de la clairière. _

_A peine posèrent-ils leur pied au sol que six ninjas de plus rejoignirent les précédents les encerclant. L'homme au chapeau sourit avant de prononcer :_

_- Tu avais raison Akiko, c'est l'équipe à Kyuubi qui nous a été envoyé._

_Et dans un mouvement simultané les douze ninjas sautèrent sur le groupe qui, à peine touché, partit en fumée._

_- DES CLONES ! hurla un homme._

_- Par là, je les ai vus._

_- Non par ici. _

_Et c'est ainsi que la douzaine se dispersa en quatre groupes vers les différentes directions de la rose des vents._

_Naruto en avait cinq à sa suite._

_« Et en voilà qui en on encore après ce renard de malheur »._

_Le blond finit par s'arrêter près d'une rivière. Les cinq hommes lui faisaient face. En une seconde, il fit apparaître neuf clones._

_« Deux contre un, allé c'est parti »_

_Les dix Naruto sautèrent d'un bond sur les ninjas mais aucun ne bougea. D'un simple geste de main, l'homme au chapeau, qui devait être leur chef, détruisit les neuf clones et envoya le réceptacle de Kyuubi dans l'eau. Ce dernier se releva difficilement essuyant une trainée de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre._

_« Et ben, cela va être plus difficile que prévu. Bon on se calme et on trouve une idée »._

_- Kyuubi, suis nous et nous préserverons ton hôte._

_-Désolé, il est occupé pour le moment mais je lui dirai que vous le cherchez. Vous n'avez cas revenir plus tard, énonça calment Naruto, un sourire aux lèvres. _

_Le chef de la bande fronça ses paupières et se retrouva derrière le blond sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit visible._

_- Ecoute-moi bien gamin. Soit tu nous suis bien gentiment et on épargnera ta vie, soit on utilisera la force._

_- Si tu penses que souffrir me fait peur, c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Et puis vous avez besoin de moi vivant, je me trompe ? Si je meurs, Kyuubi meurt avec moi, répondit le jeune homme dont le corps se paraît d'une aura rouge. Et il me fait vous dire qu'il n'est pas du tout d'accord pour vous suivre, désolé. _

_A peine sa phrase finit, Naruto, avec une rapidité époustouflante, envoya l'homme au chapeau quelques mètres plus loin derrière lui avant de foncer vers les quatre hommes restants. Une queue poussa durant l'assaut du jeune homme. Après un combat acharné de quelques minutes où il en avait tué deux, le chef du groupe frappa d'un coup de pied Naruto qui se retrouva à taper un arbre. Le trio se rapprochât de lui, pendant qu'il se relevait et qu'une deuxième queue fit son apparition. _

_- Kyuubi, nous venons en ami. Nous avons besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de nous._

_Alors trois queues de plus apparurent simultanément et dans une voix grave et rageuse : _

_- JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE ! ! ! grognât-il en se jetant sur les trois hommes._

_Mais le chef du groupe fit trois mouvements faisant apparaître un pendentif qui stoppa net l'assaut de Kyuubi le faisant rugir. Peu à peu, les queues disparurent ne laissant que Naruto à genoux avec une respiration saccadée. L'homme s'approchât alors du blond et s'agenouilla près de lui, lui relevant le visage. Il posa le pendentif sur la poitrine de Naruto qui à son contact hurla sous la douleur. Le pendentif peu à peu rentrait dans la chair du jeune homme qui faisait un effort considérable pour éviter de crier à nouveau face à la douleur. _

_- Allez viens à moi, Kyuubi, viens, murmura l'homme._

_Mais un kunai coupa alors la main de l'homme faisant tomber le bijou à terre. Les trois assaillants se retournèrent vers le lanceur. Un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur jais et aux yeux rouge sang se trouvait face à eux._

_Pendant ce laps de temps de répits, le blond se releva et détruisit d'un rasagen le pendentif._

_- NON ! hurla le chef du groupe._

_Les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur Sasuke pendant que l'homme au chapeau, dont le visage reflétait la rage et la fureur, se dirigeait vers le réceptacle du démon. Ce dernier arbora un sourire et mis une main derrière sa tête._

_- Désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès._

_- JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla le chef du groupe en se lançant sur Naruto. Ce dernier encaissa les attaques en ripostant d'abord puis sans même se défendre ensuite. Les coups pleuvaient sur le jeune homme qui souriait de plus en plus. Cela attisa la fureur de son adversaire, croyant qu'il se moquait de lui mais cela était tout autre. Oui ! Naruto souriait car enfin, il allait pouvoir être libre. Il souriait car cet homme allait faire ce que lui n'avait jamais eut le courage de faire. Alors il souriait. _

_L'enragé finit par sortir un kunai et souleva par sa crinière blonde le jeune homme. En mettant son arme sur la clavicule du blond, il susurra à son oreille :_

_- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir Kyuubi, personne ne t'aura. _

_Doucement la lame s'enfonça dans la peau tendre du cou de Naruto laissant s'écouler un filet de sang._

_- Rendez-vous en enfer, finit-il en soulevant sa main qui revint sur la clavicule à une vitesse incontestée. _

_Naruto ferma les yeux attendant le verdict mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Alors doucement il ouvrit ses paupières et aperçut l'arme de l'homme en suspend avec une main parsemé d'éclair bleu dans sa poitrine. Le ninja d'Oto s'écroula, laissant apparaître Sasuke._

_- Tu aurais dû le laisser finir, je dois mourir, murmura Naruto pour lui-même en inclinant la tête. _

_Mais le brun, qui s'était baissé pour soigner son coéquipier, entendit la plainte du blond._

_- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre._

_Naruto relava son visage et ses yeux d'océan se perdirent quelques instant dans ceux d'encre et si inexpressif de son rival._

_La seconde d'après, Sakura et Kakashi arrivaient en courant vers eux._

**Fin du flash back**

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois avec lassitude… pourquoi avait-il fallut que ses pensées se concrétisent en parole à ce moment précis? Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de le penser ? Un énième soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'un grincement lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, sur le pas de la porte se tenait un jeune brun. Le regard sombre du nouveau venu s'encrant quelques secondes dans celui azur avant de pénétrer entièrement dans la pièce. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, mettait au supplice le blond. Il connaissait son équipier, s'il était en cet instant présent, ce n'était que pour une seule chose. Il déglutit bruyamment en voyant le brun s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés, le regardant avec une intensité non dissimulé.

« Aie ! Sasuke je déteste ce regard. Je sens très mal la suite des choses. »

Le brun planta ses yeux dans ce de son coéquipier et articula d'une voix glaciale :

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça. S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, toi. Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Parce que je n'ai rien qui me retient à la vie. Toi, tu as ta vengeance même si tu es seul. Et puis il y a Sakura. Moi, elle me déteste et me rabaisse dès qu'elle le peut. Kakashi n'a de fierté de cette équipe que par toi et Sakura qui est devenu la deuxième meilleure ninja médecin après Tsunade. Lee, te voit toi depuis l'examen comme un rival alors que moi, je ne suis qu'un parasite. Shino, Kiba et les autres m'ignorent presque, du moins dès qu'ils peuvent ils m'évitent. »

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Parce que j'ai un démon en moi, que l'Akatsuki me veut et donc que je mets en danger tous les ninjas de Konoha qui me sont proches. Parce que là encore j'ai mis l'équipe 7 en danger. Je vous ai mis, Sakura, Kakashi et toi, en danger alors que si je n'existais pas cela ne serait pas arrivé. Parce que j'ai encore perdu le contrôle de Kyuubi et un jour arrivera où personne ne pourra rien faire et où il sortira. Et à ce moment là, tout le village sera en danger à cause de moi. »

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Ton regard est si intense. Puis-je te dire tous ça ? Tu vois Sasuke, c'est pour toutes ses raisons que je dois mourir, que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors arrêtes avec cette question et laisses moi s'il te plait ou je sens que je vais craquer. »

- Pourquoi dois-tu mourir ?

- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas !

Le blond lui-même surpris de cet aveu qu'il venait de faire, ne put bouger. Il était là, immobile, attendant la réaction qui ne pouvait être que le dégoût de la part de cet être qui avait tant pris de place au fond de lui. Cependant à son grand étonnement, le regard de Sasuke changea d'expression pour devenir plus… doux, non il devait rêver, ce n'était pas possible ? Et comme pour accentuer la surprise du blond, le visage de Sasuke se détendit et un sourire rassurant s'immisça sur son faciès.

- Dans ce cas, tu dois vivre Naruto, lui dit-il en déposant ses lèvres contre celles de son coéquipier.

Ce dernier totalement pris au dépourvu sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir au maximum avant de s'abandonner au baiser. Sasuke lécha de sa langue la lèvre inférieure de celui qu'il aimait pour lui demander l'accès à la totalité de sa bouche. Le blond entrouvrit alors ses lèvres et commença un baiser passionné remplis de sentiment, de tendresse, d'amour, d'envie et de soulagement. Les mains se firent alors plus baladeuses. Celle de droite de Sasuke se perdit dans la crinière blonde de son amant alors que la gauche cherchait frénétiquement un passage sous la chemise blanche de l'hôpital pour arriver à la peau halé de son coéquipier. Pendant que celles de Naruto s'accrochaient, presque désespérément, aux épaules de Sasuke pour le rapprocher de lui.

- Bon, je ne vais rien dire car depuis le temps que cela aurait du être fait, ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous en empêcher mais Sasuke évites de trop fatiguer mon patient, il est encore en convalescence, les interrompit la voix enjouée de Tsunade.

Les deux amoureux se retournèrent, les joues légèrement rosies, les lèvres encore gonflées du baiser qui venait d'être interrompu mais le brun avait repris une impression neutre sur le visage. Au côté de l'Hokage, se trouvaient Sakura et Kakashi dont le sourire sur leurs lèvres en disait long sur leur jubilation. Le brun se leva, laissant la place à Tsunade afin d'ausculter son « patient ».

- Bien tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain matin, je pense. Pour le moment, il faut que tu te reposes donc tout le monde dehors et cela vaut pour toi aussi Sasuke. Vous aurez toute votre vie pour vous aimer, pour le moment il doit se reposer.

Kakashi et Sakura sortirent les premiers suivis de près par Tsunade. Sasuke regarda un instant partir le trio avant de le suivre cependant arrivé au pas de la porte, il se retourna légèrement, laissant entrevoir au blond un regard tendre et amoureux suivi d'un sourire bienveillant. Le blond troublait par temps de bonheur se laissa emporter par la fatigue alors qu'une douce chaleur se propager dans tout son corps.

« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Pour rien si tu es toujours avec moi ! »

* * *

**TROP KAWAI ! **

**Je love !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre de la fiction : « PDJM »**

**Auteur : Sermina (chapitres impairs) Azerty (chapitres pairs)**

**Beta lectrice : Sermina et Azerty**

**Genre : Drame**

**Disclaimer : Non, on ne se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi.**

Avis aux lecteurs : PDJM est initialement un one-shot que j'ai écrit, qu'Azerty a beaucoup aimé et dont la fin l'a frustrée. Comme elle m'a harcelée et menacée au bazooka pour une suite, j'ai fini par lui proposer d'écrire le chapitre suivant elle-même. C'est comme ça que le jeu a commencé. Azerty écrivait tous les chapitres pairs et moi les autres, et l'histoire s'est construite anarchiquement sans que nous ne nous soyons mises d'accord sur le déroulement des événements. Chaque nouveau chapitre était donc une parfaite surprise pour nous. Évidement, comme rien n'était prévu à l'avance, il y a tout au long de l'histoire quelques incohérences, que nous avons décidé de laisser. Après tout, elles font parties du jeu. A vous donc, si vous le voulez, de les trouver et de les mettre en avant !

La fic est d'ores et déjà terminée, nous publierons deux chapitres par semaine et nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture à tous, en espérant que vous vous amuserez autant à le lire que nous à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :  
**

_Sasuke s'exécuta mais avant de sortir, il tourna sa tête vers Naruto lui lançant un regard remplis d'amour et un sourire bienveillant._

_« Pourquoi dois-je mourir ? Pour rien si tu es toujours avec moi ! »_

Alors c'est à ça que ressemblent les rêves du porteur de Kyuubi ?

D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto se retourna vers le côté opposé de la pièce. L'homme au chapeau se tenait là, stoïque, les bras croisés sur le torse, le dos appuyé contre le mur.

- C'est affligeant et incontestablement enfantin, comme souhait. Une jolie déclaration d'amour à ton propre coéquipier qui se révélerait soudain homosexuel et fou amoureux de toi ? Et l'acceptation sans vague de tous les gens autour de toi, comme si ils pouvaient trouver ça _normal _? Tu te crois dans un conte de fées ? Tu fais vraiment un piètre ninja.

Et à ces mots de dégoût, lancés sur un ton méprisant, l'homme disparu. Là où il s'était tenu quelques secondes auparavant, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas même le mur : juste un pan de néant brumeux, un voile noir dans lequel se diluait peu à peu le reste de la cloison, du sol mais aussi du plafond. Le jeune Uzumaki sursauta, toute douleur ou fatigue ayant mystérieusement quitté son corps meurtrit. Il s'arracha violemment au lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Autour de lui, tout s'émiettait peu à peu pour ne laisser que les ténèbres.

- Mais qu'est ce que … ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement, incontrôlable. D'un geste convulsif, il se retourna, cherchant des yeux un point d'encrage : cherchant Sasuke. Mais se qu'il vit lui arracha un cri d'horreur : son ami était resté là, impassible, les yeux étonnement vides. Sur le mur de droite, le néant continuait sa progression, atteignant bien vite la porte, frôlant la manche sombre de l'Uchiwa. Cette dernière se désintégra sans que son propriétaire ait amorcé un seul geste pour se dégager.

- Sasuke !

D'un élan irréfléchi, Naruto se précipita vers lui. Il l'attrapa aux épaules, le secouant violemment en criant son nom. La tête ballotta d'un côté puis de l'autre, le jeune survolté croisa le regard mort de cette coquille vide, posée devant lui. Et il sentit le vêtement, la peau, la chair se réduire en une poussière fine avant de glisser entre ses doigts. Son coéquipier venait de disparaître entièrement, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme si tout ça ne s'était jamais produis. Naruto jeta des regards désespérés autour de lui. Un froid immense le pris alors que sa voix déraillante appelait encore le même nom, résonnant sans fin dans un infini totalement noir.

- Pitoyable, souffla la même voix roque à son oreille.

Et soudain, tout disparu.

* * *

Il se réveille.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'être vacillant qui ouvrait délicatement les paupières. D'un geste doux, il tira légèrement sur ses bras, faisant tinter les chaînes qui entravaient ses mouvements. Il gardait la tête baissée, ses mèches d'or cachant à moitié son beau visage hâlé, ne laissant percevoir que le lent mouvement de ses cils.

- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? chuchota une voix sourde à quelques mètres de là. Parce qu'il pas l'air très terrifiant là…

- Fais-moi confiance, ce joujou est infaillible. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans sa tête, le gosse n'est pas près de faire surface. Pas vrai … ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, écartant doucement une mèche du visage baissé.

- ...Kyuubi.

La réaction fut si rapide que l'homme eu à peine le temps de se reculer, retirant à la hâte sa main de la portée de la gueule aiguisée. Un des crocs fins avait entaillé sa peau, ouvrant une petite plaie sur sa paume.

D'un seul mouvement, les huit ninjas se mirent en garde, pointant leurs armes sur le démon, prêts à le transpercer de toutes parts. Mais la main ensanglantée de leur chef levée avec calme les arrêta.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Renard, nous ne voulons pas nous battre. Juste discuter.

Un sourire effrayant découvrit les dents tranchantes du prisonnier, et il releva enfin les yeux, révélant deux pupilles écarlates débordant d'une haine sans nom.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler avec de médiocres humains, et encore moins de supporter des chaînes.

- Tu ne peux rien …

Il ne termina jamais, coupé en un cri par la déferlante rouge sang qui sortit d'un seul coup du corps du démon, balayant tout sur son passage. La violence du choc fut telle que les neuf ennemis se retrouvèrent à terre avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste. Le chakra s'immisçait à travers leurs pores, déchirant les tissus de muscles comme de millions de fines aiguilles et blessant plus que s'il avait ouvert de grandes plaies. Les neuf corps transi de douleur restaient écroulés là, tremblant imperceptiblement, vidés de toute force. Du coin de l'œil, Akiko aperçu deux minuscules tentacules d'énergies qui se glissaient dans les menottes, déverrouillant les serrures. Il essaya de se relever mais tous ses membres le faisaient atrocement souffrir, et il s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol, en même temps que les chaînes qui s'étalèrent dans la terre craquelée avec un cliquetis sec.

Le souffle court, la vue légèrement brouillée, il aperçut des pieds qui s'approchaient peu à peu. Une ombre se pencha vers lui, incroyablement froide sur son corps meurtri, et il sentit une chaussure qu'on essayait négligemment sur son dos, provoquant une nouvelle décharge de souffrance. Le visage plongé dans la poussière, les dents serrées, impuissant, le fier Akiko sentit une souffle haineux à son oreille, écoulant ces mots sur lui avait le plus profond des mépris :

- Il faut plus que des chaînes pour me retenir, petite vermine prétentieuse. Et quand bien même je serais prisonnier, rien en ce monde ne pourrait me contrôler.

Dans un dernier sursaut de combativité, l'humain tendit une main fébrile vers sa jambe et la sacoche de kunai qui l'ornait. Mais sa volonté fléchit avant même que le bout trop lourd de ses doigts ait touchés le métal froid l'ombre de Kyuubi était déjà loin lorsqu'il se laissa happer par les brumes de l'inconscience.

* * *

Kyuubi courrait. L'air filait sur ses joues, le monde se déroulait autour de lui à une vitesse hallucinante, sans plus aucune entrave. Libre ? Pas vraiment non. En danger surtout !

Même s'il ne comprenait rien, il le sentait bien, et le contraire aurait été inconcevable vu la force de la douleur qui engloutissait son torse. Il s'arrêta sur le rebord d'une falaise, au creux de deux rochers, à l'abri, le souffle court. Oui, il haletait ! Lui, le puissant renard, après quelque kilomètres de couse seulement ! Ce n'était pas la faute de cette enveloppe humaine, il le savait bien : du fond de sa conscience, il avait vu Naruto subir mille fois plus éprouvant que ça. Non, c'était plutôt à cause de cette chose immonde qui collait à sa peau. D'un geste colérique, il déchira l'avant de son T-shirt et noya le petit pendentif bleu dans un regard de haine pure. Le bout d'une de ses griffes vient titiller doucement les contours dorés du bijou, frôlant la peau brûlée par le contact du métal. Puis, n'obtenant aucun résultat, il s'énerva, attrapant cet objet de torture de tous ses doigts aiguisés, évitant tant que possible le contact brûlant avec la peau. Mais il avait beau tirer à s'en arracher les ongles, le pendentif s'était incrusté au torse de son hôte, visiblement peu désireux de s'enlever. Et ça c'était embêtant. Non : terrifiant.

Le renard s'adossa à la pierre froide, derrière lui. Il sentait ses forces diminuer à mesure que cette chose pompait son chakra à une vitesse démentielle. A ce rythme là, il tiendrait une vingtaine de minutes. Quarante s'il évitait les débordements idiots, comme celui de tout à l'heure. Mais passé ce délai …

Il fallait qu'il retourne à sa place au plus vite, avant que la situation ne dégénère. Tant pis pour la liberté, il réglerait ça plus tard mais par les crocs de Cerbère il NE VOULAIT PAS CREVER COMME CA !

« Gamin ! Et le sale môme, tu m'écoutes ? Mais bordel qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? »

Silence radio. Naruto avait disparu, cloîtré dans un coin de son subconscient. Une nouvelle fois, Kyuubi tenta de l'y rejoindre mais comme toujours, une barrière bleue le repoussa violemment. Le saphir se mit à luire doucement, comme pour lui signifier sa mort prochaine.

Il fallait faire quelque chose, et vite !

* * *

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Naruto releva les yeux. De surprise, il desserra un peu ses bras enlacés sur les genoux. Le vide n'était plus vide. En face de lui, confiante au cœur du néant, se trouvait une gamine. Doucement, elle s'accroupit face à lui, plantant son regard étrangement grave dans le sien.

- Qu'est-ce-que-tu-fait-i-ci ? répéta t'elle en détachant chaque syllabe, sans colère, juste en réaction, semble t'il, aux grands yeux bleus débordants d'incompréhension.

- Je … je suis perdu.

- Non.

Le jeune Uzumaki resta muet sur le coup, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Non, répéta l'enfant, tu n'es pas perdu. On n'atterrit pas ici en étant perdu. Juste en se perdant soi même.

- Qu'est ce que …

- Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir cette question.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? répéta-t-elle. Tu ferais bien de le découvrir rapidement, puisque c'est pour ça que tu es venu.

- Je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré !

Son cri résonna dans le vide. La fillette avait disparu.

* * *

L'affaire était grave, ils l'avaient tout de suite compris. Lorsque Tsunade avait vu rentrer dans son bureau un Kakashi essoufflé d'avoir parcouru en quelques heures ce qui aurait dû lui prendre des jours, lui rapportant dans un souffle la disparition du jeune Uzumaki, elle avait tout de suite ordonné le rassemblement d'une dizaine d'ANBU. A la lueur des explications détaillées que donna le chef du groupe (qui avait d'ailleurs revêtu son propre masque d'animal) tous furent parcouru d'un frisson : c'était l'enfant démon, et beaucoup ici ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur, mais imaginer le porteur de Kyuubi entre des mains malintentionnées était tout bonnement terrifiant.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Hokage-Sama, affirma un homme masqué en voyant le voile de culpabilité qui couvrait les yeux de sa supérieure. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que …

- J'aurais dû m'en douter si ! Kyuubi est une arme surpuissante, Naruto était donc obligatoirement en danger et je n'en ai pas pris compte !

- Auriez vous préféré le maintenir enfermer chez lui pour le restant de ses jours ? souffla doucement Kakashi.

La joueuse sembla hésiter un instant. Puis, avec un soupir elle déclara :

- Ce n'est pas la question. Il faut lancer des équipes de recherche et le retrouver au plus vite. Vivant de préférence.

* * *

« De préférence » ? Si Sasuke n'avait pas su que la vielle était énormément attachée à son idiot d'équipier, il l'aurait tué sur place. Enfin, vu le nombre d'ANBU autour d'elle il aurait juste essayé de la tuer. Il n'était pas censé être là, et écouter sous les fenêtres des plus hauts dirigeants du village caché était passible de l'emprisonnement à vie, il le savait. Il savait également que son professeur avait d'ores et déjà repéré sa présence sans pour autant chercher à le dénoncer. Tant mieux.

Ainsi donc il n'y avait pas que son frère qui s'intéresse à ce baka de Naruto …

Son poing se serra sous l'effet de la fureur.

Une fois de plus il n'avait rien pu faire.

* * *

**_Pour plus cohérence, nous avons créé un compte commun sous le nom de '"SerminAzerty". Rendez-vous tous les lundi et les jeudi sur ce compte pour la suite de cette fic qui ne sera désormais publié que là-bas._**


End file.
